villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mut-Orgs
The Mut-Orgs are a trio of mutant/Org hybrids and villains from Power Rangers Wild Force. History The Mut-Orgs were originally a trio of Org spirits that had been sealed away after the war 3000 years ago and 999 years in the future, Ransik came across them. They promised him power in exchange for their release and he eagerly freed them, especially after he found out they wanted to destroy humans. Upon gaining their freedoms, they copied Ransik's mutant DNA and used it to create new bodies for themselves, becoming the Mut-Orgs. They then gave Ransik some of his own abilities, namely his power to transform his bones into swords then pull them from his body. The Mut-Orgs then headed back in time to the year 2002, where they began attacking Turtle Cove until the Silver Guardians arrived, including Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. However they easily fought their way through the Guardians, even after Wes and Eric morphed, until the Wild Force Rangers arrived and the Mut-Orgs decided to go elsewhere in order to perform their main objective, generate enough pollution to create more Orgs and get rid of the humans, so they would rule the future. The Mut-Orgs had another confrontation with the rangers and managed to easily fight them off, until Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, who'd been assigned to bring them in, arrived and managed to distract them long enough to allow the rangers to retreat. The Mut-Orgs eventually found their way to the Nexus where they joined forces with Master Org and then headed for an industrial plant so as to generate high amounts of pollution. However the rest of the Time Force Rangers came to the present with Ransik, who told them about the Mut-Orgs origin, then the Time Force and Wild Force Rangers went to the plant to confront them. Ransik managed to destroy the Mut-Orgs' org halves, leaving them much weaker and they faced the rangers again, only to be destroy by a combined blast from the Time Force Rangers' Chrono Blasters, Wild Force Rangers' Crystal Sabers, and Wes, Eric, and Cole's Battlizers. Powers The Mut-Orgs are quite powerful, proving almost unbeatable in combat before Ransik got rid of their mutant halves. They can fire energy blasts, but their most powerful attack is their "Spirit Bomb", an enormous sphere of energy that they generate by placing their weapons (or in Kired's case, claws) between them in a triangle formation. The Mut-Orgs then combine their energies to form the Spirit Bomb, then send it at their target. Also Kired is able to fly. Trivia *The Mut-Orgs' name, Takach, Kired, and Rofang, come from fans, Jason Takach, Derik Smith, and Joe Rovang. *Originally the costumes of the Three Org Brothers, Poseidon Org, Zeus Org, and Hades Org from the Gaoranger movie were going to be used for the Mut-Orgs, but the costumes were destroyed in a fire. *The Mut-Org costumes were created from repainted costume pieces from other monsters and villains. Rofang had the head and right arm of Body Switcher, the body of Darkliptor, the sword of Cyborg Ecliptor, the left shoulder armor of Strikning, and the boots of Prince Gasket. Takach had the head and boots of Strikning, the body of Gatekeeper, the left arm of an unused monster from Ohranger, Bara Police, the right of an unused monster from GoGoV, Jeeruda, and the weapons of Tire Org. Kired had the head and body of the mutated Deviot, the right hand of Repgillian from Beetleborgs Metallix, the wings of an unused monster from GoGoV, Zairen, (though it did inspire Mermatron from the Lightspeed Rescue video game) and the boots of Radster. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mutants Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Humanoid Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Teams